Time of the Month
by Samurai Fish
Summary: Inuyasha's Human and Kagome's in heat. Their alone on the woods. What dangers will they encounter?  Oneshot.


This is just a random one-shot that I felt like writing. Ha ha ha! I hope ya'll like it. J

Time of the Month

It was that time of the month again. The Sun was setting and Inuyasha was fidgeting over two things. One, becoming human, since it was the night of the new moon. And two, Kagome's scent. The smell of her blood mixed with something else, hormones? Yeah, that was it, hormones. Inuyasha was no doctor, but he could smell when a woman was in heat, supposedly. Her scent was making him crazy, and he was partially grateful for this new moon, so that he would be tempted to go after his chosen pray.

Her hair had fallen over her right shower as she lay on her side on her green sleeping bag. She was already in her pajamas. They weren't sexy, per say, but to Inuyasha sharp eyes he could see almost threw them to make out every curve of her luscious body, and he was glad his fission was slowly fading. He inhaled deeply one last time, her sent filling his nose, and he couldn't help but smile when his ears picked up her soft sigh as she read over some part of her book. Then it was like he couldn't smell her anymore, couldn't hear he little sounds as loudly.

That's what he hated about being human, not being able to enjoy Kagome to the fullest. Not being able to feel close to her even when he wasn't.

Inuyasha cautiously down from him tree and sat down on the ground. His back leaning against the bark, his arms crossed.

The wind howled threw the air, and it sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had gone on to Sango's village to repair weapons and gather supplies, since they're last battle with a snake demon had been difficult and used most of their supplies.

Remembering the battle mad Inuyasha flinch slightly. The demon had had four jewel shards, its power was that greater of anything they'd ever encountered on their way to battle Naraku. Its tail covered in spines, and spikes, able to fling them about the battle field which was a grassy field actually. Hilly, and unstable, and it didn't help that the snake demon could tunnel underground.

Inuyasha had been trying desperately to sever the snakes head from its body since most of the jewel shards were in it. But he had been so stupid as to turn a blind eyes to the fact that the snakes tail had gone under ground and the fact that Kagome was only shielded by a mound of dirt.

The snakes tail had moved to the mound where Kagome was, and with a small flick of its tail sent Kagome flying, and scent little spikes with it. Kagome had said that when they'd hit her it felt like needles. Inuyasha knew from working with Kagome's mother that needles hurt. But right after the blow she was unconscious, having fallen to the ground rather hard. After that Inuyasha lost it, and the group came into four new shards.

But while Kagome was unconscious, Inuyasha didn't leave her side. As a matter of fact, he didn't let go of her. Her scent was still arousing, but he didn't act on that. His worry for her to just open her eyes was eating away at him too much to pay mind to it. But it had taken Sango two hours to pry the little spikes out of Kagome's arms, and legs.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who was still on her side reading, and he could still make out some of the bandages on her arms and legs. He gave a violent shudder, that did not go unnoticed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked he eyes looking up from her book, and her hair moving from her shoulder. "Are you cold?"

"Keh, no."

" ha, well I am" Kagome said snuggling herself into a sweat jacket she had brought along.

Without warning Kagome could feel herself being picked up along with her think sleeping bag. Soon she was in Inuyasha's arms. Her head was leaning against his chest, and his arms were around her waist but under the sleeping bag, which now covered them both.

Kagome melted comfortably into Inuyasha's arms, his was much warmer than anyone else she knew and she was thankful for it. Regardless of the fire, which only provided light, Kagome had been freezing up till now, with the cool winder air sweeping through the skies.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked. His heart was beating so fast he thought maybe Kagome could feel it pounding against her back. He leaned his head down as if instinctively to smell her hair and the skin of her smooth neck. She smelled like vanilla and lavender, then lightly the smell of just Kagome, that no words could describe.

"Much better, thank you Inuyasha." she snuggled her back further into Inuyasha's chest and smiled when she felt him slightly relax around her, and his head rest on her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her ear.

The sleep soon consumed Kagome and she just enjoyed the sleep. Inuyasha on the other hand was freaking out. Every little rustle of leaves and every gust of wind made his heart race, and his blood run cold with fear. He could smell any enemies of they were to come across them, he could see well in the pitch darkness of the forest, and he was holding the most important thing in the world to him, he was the one to protect Kagome.

Despite his human form a very demon like chill ran through him and he knew it wasn't safe where they were anymore. He just knew something was coming towards them, and he needed to get Kagome to safety. He shook her awake, and her eyes flashed open.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked looking up at him to see his eyes wide and scanning the forest before them. "Inuyasha?" she grabbed onto his shoulders and looked out towards the forest only to see little red eyes looking back at her, lots of little red eyes.

"Kagome, I'm going to hold them off, and your going to run. There's a cave near by, by a river, find it, and I'll meet you there." Inuyasha said drawing his sword with a growl.

"I cant just leave you." Kagome said looking once again back at the eyes that seemed to be waiting for them to make a move.

"Kagome," was all Inuyasha got about before he could make out one of the demons playing towards Kagome. And with his human speed he just wasn't fast enough. It sliced at Kagome's arm, drawing blood, and a scream from the surprised girl who's eyes began to water, and who's blood made Inuyasha's heart pound.

The demon retreated as Kagome's blood slipped from her arm. She desperately tried to control the tears, to not make Inuyasha worry too much, but she couldn't help it. The wound stung and burned, like the demons claw had been covered in lemon and salt.

"Bastards!" Inuyasha yelled at he looked out into the forest, to see more pairs of eyes looking back now. One hand was on Kagome's wound to try and help stop the bleeding, but he couldn't just take his eyes away from the attackers.

Inuyasha knew what they were trying to do. Trying to get him to fully loose his guard, kill him and then use Kagome how they pleases, maybe just to torture. Or even worse…to mate with. The thought made Inuyasha almost go dizzy with anger.

"Kagome, Run!" Inuyasha said pushing Kagome away. And surprisingly to Kagome her body wouldn't let he defy his order. Her legs had a mind of their own as they tore through the forest, mindful of the roots and rocks, she scaled them all and kept going, one hand holding her wound. She had never run this fast in her entire life.

Finally she saw it. The glisten on the river, the river that a cave was next too. But she couldn't feel relived, Inuyasha wasn't with her. She didn't know if he had fought off the demons, or if they had devoured him, and where now after her. She quickly threw herself onto the bank of the river and washed off the blood from her arm and tried to clean up the wound. Somehow now she could see it fully. It was an ugly scratch, that looked like a lightening bolt. She pressed her hand back over it, and looked around for the cave where she was supposed to wait for Inuyasha. She saw some thick trees all bunched together, and walked over, and moved some of the branches to reveal a small cave big enough maybe for two or three, and it was well hidden. Crawled in and lay so she could slightly see out. Hoping to see Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had killed a few of the demons, but they retreated as if pleased by something. When they left he quickly ran towards the river and cave where he had told Kagome to go. But he felt like he couldn't get there fast enough.

Finally he saw the river, he almost felt relieved when saw footprints by the bank.

He turned to where the cave should be and moved closer. He moved aside a branch, hoping to see Kagome waiting, instead he saw Kagome, and a big demon, its arms wrapped around her. Her eyes closed, and her arms bleeding.

"Get your filthy hands off her!!" he screamed. He shoved his hands forward, and somehow managed to squish out the bug demon's eyes. It let out a screech before dropping Kagome to the ground and stumbling out of the way. Inuyasha grab it but its arms and flung it with all his human strength into the river where it was quickly swept away.

He turned quickly to the cave and ducked inside to look over Kagome. She was breathing, and she was no longer bleeding from the little scratches and bug cut she had received.

Inuyasha picked her up and leaned against a wall of the small cave, holding her tightly too him. Just to see her close to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's tiny voice asked as she lifted her head from his arms.

"Yeah?" he said, not knowing what else to say. He looked down at her dark chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help but smile at the life he saw within them. Then he felt it. Her soft petal lips against his. Her curves pressing up against him, and her hands weaving themselves within his hair.

Inuyasha quickly reacted, and moved his hands to cradle Kagome's head, his fingers brushing her hair slightly, and his lips moving passionately against hers. Finally they parted for air, and Kagome's eyes locked onto his.

"I love you Inuyasha," her eyes searched his for a reaction.

"You've always been mine Kagome," Inuyasha's mouth craved to taste hers and so he did. Her lips crashed down to hers and his tongue begging for entrance, which he received. Their lips danced together in the most beautiful song, and they finally knew. That's what they wanted.

Inuyasha didn't want Kikyo, and Kagome wanted not Hojo or Koga. They just wanted each other.

Well I hope you guys liked it. Please Review. I love you all! And this was just a random one-shot I wrote on a bored Saturday. Samurai Fish.


End file.
